


То, что всегда с нами

by Omletto



Series: То самое [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через много лет...</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что всегда с нами

**Author's Note:**

> написано на шипперские войны на дайри

вдохновлено [артом](http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2014/05/5c5108396aa4676203692cdf92be34d8.png))))

 

— Миса-чан, Саки-чан, поторопитесь, не то опоздаете в школу!   
Из дверного проёма ванной высовывается лохматая голова с зубной щёткой во рту.  
— Мы и так спешим, пап, — доносится шепелявое из глубины комнаты, а голова согласно кивает и снова прячется.   
Мисаки прицокивает от безнадёжности своих малышей — за годы научился у мужа глупой привычке — и возвращается на кухню.   
Сарухико доедает последний тост и брезгливо отряхивает рубашку. Мисаки легонько хлопает его свёрнутой газетой по лбу и целует в растрепавшуюся чёлку. Сарухико морщится и подставляет следом щёку. Такие игры можно позволить себе и при сыновьях.   
Только помяни — и мальчики тут как тут. Они вбегают наперегонки и пару минут ещё крутятся вокруг родителей, кривляясь друг другу. Родители умилённо наблюдают за представлением, а после растягивают за уши нарезвившихся близнецов по углам.   
У Сарухико звонит КПК, и он расстроенно спускает Мису-чана с колен. В коридоре он раздражённо переругивается с в кем-то и возвращается в совсем не радостном расположении духа.   
— Снова проблемы на работе? — Мисаки ставит перед сыновьями тарелки с кашей. Саки-чан кривится и получает лёгкий подзатыльник от отца и издевательски высунутый язык от брата.   
Сарухико треплет проказника по голове.  
— Перестань, Миса-чан. Приятного аппетита вам, ребята, не опоздайте на занятия. А у меня срочный вызов на работе, — он наклоняется к Мисаки и поясняет, как можно тише: — Снова нашего коня-стрейна увели.  
Мисаки смеётся и понимающе кивает.   
— Удачной вам охоты, — он ободряюще приобнимает мужа за талию и хлопает по пояснице.   
Сурухико закатывает глаза и прощально касается губами лба Мисаки. Дети сами встают по очереди попрощаться с папой. Сарухико с напускной строгостью жмёт каждому из них руку, а после затаскивает в объятья, Мальчики счастливо смеются и желают того же, что и их отец.   
Сарухико наскоро обувается, накидывает плащ и уже с порога бросает ещё одно прощание. Семья вторит ему в ответ, и за ним хлопает входная дверь.   
— Пап, а скажи, что за охоту ведёт папа? — Саки-чан подвигается к отцу вместе со стулом и заискивающе смотрит в глаза.  
— Наверняка, там что-то опасное, — подхватывает загоревшийся идеей приключений Миса-чан.  
Мисаки улыбается детям и вспоминает собственную юношескую горячность.   
— Конечно, ваш папа самый лучший в мире полицейский, который просто спец по опасностям и критическим ситуациям, — он кивает головой на полные тарелки, намекая, что не собирается продолжать, если мальчики не будут слушаться.  
Саки-чан хватается за ложку первым, загребает так, что каша вываливается обратно, но он упорно с ней борется. Миса-чан, видя рвение брата, не отстаёт. У Мисаки щемит в груди, когда он понимает, какое чудо они создали вместе с Сарухико.   
— Пап, расскажи больше, мы не признаемся папе, — канючит Миса-чан, и Мисаки не может устоять перед напором двух пар шальных глаз. Неужели и у него были такие?  
— Ваш отец борется не просто с преступниками, а с теми, кого не могу победить обычные полицейские. Ну вы же знаете.  
— Да, он супер-полицейский, — восторженно вскрикивает Саки-чан, а Миса-чан вторит ему.   
— Да, можно и так сказать, — Мисаки ухмыляется и представляет реакцию Сарухико так подобные возгласы. Как хорошо, что он любит своих детей. — Сегодня он на миссии по поимке опасного вора, который не даёт покоя жителям нашего города.  
— Но воры не опасны, — разочарованно протягивает Саки-чан. — Скажи, Миса-чан!  
Мисаки строит серьёзное лицо и вздыхает, намекает, что сыновья — ещё совсем неразумные дети, и те замолкают.  
— Как вы думаете, если его никто не смог поймать, он не опасный?  
Мальчики виновато потупляют взгляды в остатки каши, словно ища помощи.   
— Но папа же победит злого вора?  
Мисаки сменяет строгость милостью.  
— Как вы можете сомневаться в своём отце! — он улыбается просиявшим детишкам. — А теперь — марш собираться в школу! Если вы опоздаете, то очень расстроите папу, который сейчас, не жалея себя, борется с плохими дядями!  
Мальчики, как ужаленные подскакивают со своих мест и бегут за портфелями. Мисаки облегчённо вздыхает и сам смеётся своей истории. Интересно, что же там случилось в Скипетре на этот раз.  
***  
Сарухико возвращается почти замученный, как зомби. Уже за полночь, в квартире тишина, и он прямиком отправляется в спальню. Мисаки, заслышав шум, встречает его на пороге.  
— Ну что, мой бравый полицейский, как прошёл твой день? — за руку ведёт мужа к кровати, усаживает и сам ослабляет галстук.  
Сарухико устало откидывается на спину и стонет от облегчения.   
— Не поверишь, но это Анна её вывела погулять. Увела прямо из-под носа у патруля. Куда вообще катится мой клан, — Сарухико прикрывает глаза от света ночника и нарочито громко вздыхает.   
— А девчонка таким сорванцом выросла, — Мисаки усмехается, предавшись ностальгии.   
— И не говори, — Сарухико отвечает тихим одобрительным хмыканьем и тащит Мисаки себе на колени.  
Мисаки послушно забирается на кровать, склонившись, нежно целует Сарухико в губы, забирая усталость, и расстёгивает пару пуговиц на рубашке.  
— Вы хоть поймали её? — он трётся носом о шею мужа, вдыхает запах летней пыльной улицы, движения, приключений, что так любят их дети.   
Иногда он завидует Сарухико. Страшно завидует, и грустит о том, что из его клана ничего не вышло. Грустит о тех единственных друзьях, которых не заменить. Но ни капли не жалеет, что не присоединился в своё время к Скипетру. Хомру никогда и ничем не заменить.   
Сарухико осторожно массирует ему голову пальцами, и Мисаки вырывается из плена непрошеных мыслей. Возвращается к любимому мужу и жизни, которой он никогда не представлял для себя, но страшно ей гордится.   
— У реки. Они нежились на солнце и оба катались по траве, — Сарухико внезапно разражается громким смехом. — Мы же все трущобы обыскали, а они загорали, понимаешь?  
Мисаки заполняет его задором, и он легко подхватывает веселье. Они валяются на кровати, как, наверное, лежали Анна с Басаши. Мисаки наяву видит бесконечное слепящее небо, слышит шелест листвы. Так уже бывало у них с Сарухико, в том прошлом, где много боли. В том прошлом, где они были помешанными детьми.   
Но теперь всё иначе. Теперь можно просто повернуться, не таясь полезть целоваться, забраться под рубашку ладонью и нащупать горячее любящее сердце. Мисаки так и делает, любуется хитрой улыбкой Сарухико и снова «седлает» его. Дразняще медленно стягивает с него форменные брюки, гладит рукой по животу.   
Сарухико довольно потягивается в ожидании. Мисаки уже давно научился оправдывать его ожидания. Он оставляет засос на ключице, которая теперь всегда скрыта строго застёгнутой на все пуговицы формой. Гладит Сарухико сквозь бельё, сжимает в ладони его член и просто наслаждается собой и тем удовольствием, что они дарят друг другу.  
Именно это удовольствие заставляет его спуститься на пол, стать на колени перед раскинувшимся на постели Сарухико, принять его глубоко в горло. Сводить с ума и сходить самому.  
Мисаки не сдерживается, не волнуется о детях: они уже давно спят. И сейчас их время, которое никто не сможет отнять.


End file.
